


Selfish

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [22]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut adjacent, almost smut but not quite, smutty feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tired feelings (#me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

“I have always been so selfish when it comes to you, you know?” Kara tells a half-asleep Cat Grant. “ I put you in danger every single second that I am with you, just by being with you, but… I can’t imagine being without you. I think that it would actually kill me if I tried to be without you.”

Her fingers trace delicate designs gently across Cat’s bare back. They leave a light and tingly feeling behind in their wake and a soft sigh escapes her lips as she slowly processes what Kara has told her.

“Do I not get a choice in the matter, Supergirl? Am I not a part of this relationship as well? What if I were to tell you that I believe that you are worth it? I’m happy here with you. For the very first time in a very long time, I am content. You don’t get to take that away from me just because you’re afraid of the possible consequences. This is my life as well; and I should get to live it, so get with the program.” Cat mumbles into her pillow as Kara sinks down lower into the bed beside of her.

“And Carter? What about your son?” Kara asks as Cat’s eyes start to droop again.

 

“I would like to believe that I have raised a well- adjusted young man who will be strong enough to deal with whatever the world comes up with to throw at him.” Cat says softly, a smile pulling at her lips as Kara’s lips find the hollow at the base of Cat’s throat.

 

“Okay then, I guess that I am not quite as horrible of a person as I thought that I might be.” Kara says with a bit more confidence in her voice.

“Oh no, you’re still a horrible person.” Cat refutes.

“And why would that be?” Kara asks, lifting a single blonde eyebrow in a trademark Cat Grant move.

“Well, you’re taking me off of the market. That has to be a near criminal act the likes of which National CIty has never seen.” Cat says with a smirk that Kara has come to adore.

“Well then, someone certainly isn’t lacking for self-confidence are they?” Kara questions with an equally broad grin.

“Confidence is easy to come by when Supergirl is in your bed on full display, looking like you do, saying the things that you do, and looking at me in that way that you do. It must be that I am the selfish one in this relationship.” Cat says, looking at Kara in a way that makes something inside of the Kryptonian curl up and purr.

“We can call it a tie. We are two of National City’s worst _almost ___criminals.” Kara decrees.

“Luckily, I have a personal relationship with a superheroine.” Cat says. 

“Lucky us.” Kara agrees 

“Certainly.” Cat says and closes the short distance between them to get as close to her Supergirl as possible, deciding then and there to never ever let this girl get away from her. 


End file.
